The Date
by taleof2
Summary: Zoe drags John to dinner where they run into Joss and Cal's first date. This is a Careese story!


**The Date**

John was not in the mood for Zoe's games. He'd had a rough day after his number turned out to be the perpetrator and almost got the drop on him. To make matters worse he overheard Joss talking about going on a date with some narcotics cop which instantly pissed him off. Of course she was too good for him so he satisfied his biological urges with the fixer who while not quite as beautiful as Joss, was fun in bed and didn't expect any emotional attachment. That being said he didn't like the idea of Joss on a date with some guy pawing at her. The vision of some man squeezing Joss' ample behind had John's face red and anger coursing through him as he squeezed his fist tight ready to strike.

"Come on John, I just want something to eat from the little Italian place around the corner," Zoe said snatching John from his vision.

"Zoe I'm not in the mood. I'm tired and I've had a long day," Reese said as he released a long breath.

"Come on Reese I'm hungry and we never go any where," Zoe complained. Not that she wanted anything more than what they had but what was the point of sleeping with a gorgeous blue eyed vigilante if she couldn't show him off.

"Zoe we both know what this is," he gave her a bored glare.

"John I'm not asking you to marry me. I just want to get something to eat."

"Fine," Reese said grabbing the suit jacket he'd laid across a dining room chair when he entered the apartment. "We're getting takeout and coming back here," John said agitated.

Zoe quickly got to her feet and met John at the door before he changed his mind. As they walked around the block to Pacitti's, Zoe practically had to jog to keep up with Reese's long, determined strides. When they reached the small, cozy restaurant John could see candlelight from the tables inside and could hear a live band serenading the couples enjoying their dinners. He stopped just outside the door and turned to give Zoe a questioning look with one raised eyebrow.

"Come on let's just get our food and go," Zoe snapped as her ploy to be seen with John was failing miserably. She was too busy chasing Reese to the restaurant to enjoy any envious looks from other women as they passed by. He didn't move as she opened the door to enter. "Are you coming in?"

"No just grab me something," he said reaching for his wallet but she slammed the door as she entered the restaurant ignoring him. He wondered what her problem was as he started surveilling the couples inside from the large front window out of habit. He felt a small pang of jealousy as he watched men and women cuddled up over tables sharing a meal obviously absorbed in one another. He hadn't really experienced that feeling since his time in Mexico with Jessica. Well if you didn't count the times he spent with Detective Carter at diners but they were absorbed in work.

At least she was. Most of the time he found himself in awe of her beauty. Her skin was flawless and those big, brown eyes held him to the fire more times than not but he loved every minute of it. More than that was her pure heart and toughness. She would do whatever it took to help someone in need and she was determined to see the forces of good win over evil. The light in her was so strong he was afraid to get too close to her because he didn't want his darkness infecting her.

His eyes were roaming as his mind wandered when he noticed a couple in the back corner and something about the woman's hair caught his attention. When she turned her face to the side to laugh at something the man said he recognized Joss because her image was burned in his brain. He could only see the top of what looked like a skin tight burgundy dress and her hair was down with soft curls on the ends he immediately wanted to run his fingers through. Quickly he entered the restaurant and found Zoe waiting impatiently at the register. He gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"How about we stay and grab a table?"

Zoe turned to Reese with a shocked expression and her anger immediately evaporated.

"Yes let's do that." She explained her dilemma to the hostess who started to lead them to a section away from Carter and her date.

"I would rather sit on this side," John pointed towards the window causing Zoe to throw him a suspicious look. The hostess redirected them to a small table two spots behind Joss and her date. Luckily her back was to them and John quickly pulled out the chair for Zoe that had her back to the detective so he would be in the position to monitor the couple.

"Your waiter will be right with you and I'll make sure he knows your food is already ordered," the hostess stated blushing and obviously flustered in John's presence.

Zoe was ecstatic thinking John wanted to make up for his brutish behavior earlier by sitting down for a romantic dinner with her and to sweeten the deal the young hostess fawning over him gave her that triumphant feeling she was looking for. She failed to realize Reese's attention was fixed on the couple two tables down. Every time Joss' rambunctious laugh reached their table, John's body tensed and his hands absently worried the dinner napkin in his lap.

The waiter stopped by to take their drink orders and to let them know their food would be out shortly.

"I'm glad you decided to stay," Zoe said attempting to engage John in conversation.

"Yeah well I just don't want any confusion about what's going on," Reese said as the cop led Joss to the small dance floor.

"You don't have to keep reminding me we're just having sex but it is alright to enjoy each others company every once in awhile," Zoe said shortly realizing Reese's attention was not on her.

Reese was so fixated on the couple on the dance floor he didn't look down when the waiter placed a steaming plate of lasagna in front him. Zoe was so frustrated she reached out her hand and brushed the young waiter's muscular forearm in a flirty manner hoping to get a reaction out of John. Unfortunately for her at the same time the narcotics cop let his hand drift down a little to low for John's liking while holding Carter in his arms as they swayed to the soft music of the band. Before he realized it John was on his feet moving towards the dance floor.

Carter hadn't been on a date in ages. After the conversation she had in the car with John a couple of nights ago she'd figure it was time to move on and try establishing a connection with a man again. If she were honest with herself she'd admit the man that came to mind was the tall, brooding, ridiculously attractive man in the suit with the haunting blue eyes that seemed to look right into her soul. However he would never be interested in someone like her besides the fact that she was a cop and he was a vigilante. So when Cal Beecher asked her out she accepted. At first she was having a good time until he had a little too much to drink and started making comments that she felt were inappropriate for a first date. He'd asked her to dance and she'd agreed hoping to steer the conversation to more acceptable ground while he was distracted. She hadn't expected him to grope her not long after they started dancing. She was just about to read him the riot act when they were interrupted.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance," John's voice was dangerously low as he spoke to Joss purposely ignoring her date?

"Hey man can't you see she's busy," Beecher said stepping towards Reese?

"Marshal Jennings, what a surprise! I haven't seen you since we worked that case together a few months ago," Carter said quickly trying to defuse the situation. Cal immediately took a step back at the mention of the mystery man's title.

"I didn't mean to intrude but I doubt I'd get another opportunity to dance with the most beautiful detective I've ever seen," Reese said staring into Carter's wide eyes. "You don't mind if I get one dance do you," John asked dismissively to Beecher?

As angry as Beecher was he knew getting into an altercation with a U.S. Marshal would not be beneficial to his career.

"Go ahead man, just remember she's leaving with me," Cal said trying to stake his claim.

"We'll see how she feels after dancing with a man who respects her enough not to grope her in public," Reese said as he grabbed Carter's hand and pulled her into his arms and glided away from Beecher.

"John what are you doing here," Joss asked while her heart raced as John led her around the small dance floor?

"Grabing a bite to eat and rescuing a damsel in distress," he said with his usual smirk.

"This was a bad idea," she said defeated and dropped her eyes not wanting to face Reese in this embarrassing situation.

"Not a bad idea. Just the wrong guy," John said gently lifting Carter's chin until their eyes met.

Carter stared into those blue depths totally confused. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She'd felt a strong connection to Reese from the first time she met him as a bum at the precinct. Over the last year or so as they'd started working together she'd felt more drawn to him but she always thought their innocent flirting was just his way of getting her to help. She never thought for a minute he was actually interested in her.

"Who's the right guy," Carter asked with a trembling voice?

"I am," John said without hesitation.

"John," Zoe's voice interrupted their conversation.

Reese had completely forgotten about Zoe. Carter immediately released him and pulled away.

"We were just having dinner, it's not a date," John said to Joss seeing the hurt cross her expression momentarily.

"You don't have to explain. Enjoy the rest of your dinner. I should get back to Cal anyway."

As Carter moved to turn away John reached for her hand and grabbed it securely in his. He turned to an absolutely stunned Zoe.

"Let me get you a cab. I'll take care of dinner. I'm really sorry but I need to talk to her."

"John you know my apartment is right around the corner. I'm a big girl. I can make it there on my own," Zoe said with as much dignity as she could muster and turned and left.

"Jocelyn what's going on here," Beecher approached them after watching the scene with Zoe unfold?

"Cal I think you've had too much to drink so I'm going to ride home with Marshal Jennings and you should probably catch a cab."

"Bitch," Cal mumbled under his breath as he turned abruptly to leave. The next thing he knew he was gasping for breath as John had his hand wrapped around his neck squeezing tightly.

"Apologize to the lady," John said harshly ignoring Joss' pleas to let Beecher go.

"I'm sorry," Beecher barely squeaked out before Reese finally let him go.

Without relinquishing Carter's hand John paid the bill for both tables and escorted them to the car he left across from Zoe's apartment. He opened the passenger door to the black sedan for her and once she was settled closed the door and entered the driver's side of the vehicle.

Joss' mind was racing. He obviously had some kind of relationship with Ms. Morgan but he'd just let her leave. She wanted to ask but she was afraid of the answer.

Sensing Jocelyn's confusion. Reese thought it was best to just come clean about Zoe so if he had a chance with her there wouldn't be any problems later.

"She was a poor substitute for you," John started off softly staring out the window afraid to see the expression on her face. "I'm not good enough for you but Zoe's past is as shady as mine and there's no emotions involved."

"You don't owe me any explanation. She's beautiful and you're single and free to do what you want."

Reese turned to face her and he saw understanding and comfort in her eyes.

"I haven't been free since you interrogated me in the precinct the day we met. You're beautiful and intelligent and good and tough and I'll do whatever it takes to be worthy of you. One thing I can't do is watch you sit with another man thinking he has a right to touch you," Reese said as his skin got flushed again just thinking about Beecher touching her earlier.

"You're already worthy of me," Joss said with a smile. John leaned over and pressed his lips gently to hers until her tongue swiped his lips and the kiss deepened. When breathing was paramount they finally separated and stared shyly at one another.

"Take me home John."

Reese smiled started the car and headed toward his apartment ready to let Carter into all aspects of his life. He didn't know how much time he had left but he knew he would hold on to her until his time was up.


End file.
